


The Bunny Prince

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Threat of War, True Mates, Werebunny Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Wolfsbane, wererabbit stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles is the prince of the rabbits, but there are attacks on the boarder his kingdom shares with the Wolves. They claim foul. His father plans on marrying him off so they have alleys for the upcoming war. Stiles wants to solve what's happening, yet he can't keep his mind off a wolf he met at the boarder.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 50
Kudos: 683
Collections: Sterek love





	1. Boarder Patrol

Stiles raced along in his rabbit form, trying to run away from his problems like always. It was his only day off after a month of work and it was his time to really run. Being a prince barely meant a day where he could actually slip out of the castle and run but now that he was out, no one could stop him. He raced blindly before ricocheting off a tree and taking off along the gorge. He always wanted to cross it but his fathers warnings always made him stay clear. 

This time he launched himself down one side, his nails just barely catching on a possible trail that he saw as he raced down. He needed to get away because his father did something he promised he wouldn’t do. He started a process of marriage, sending out word that his Omega son was ready to be mated and wed. One where Stiles had to marry some Royal Alpha that he had never met. He didn’t want any part of it but his father asked him how far he would go to keep his people safe, in peace. 

The wolves that lived across the gorge were getting antsy about something and several ended up attacking the rabbits, which were claimed to be poisoned by wolfbane. The Royal wolf said that they were not to blame but they were working on it. Stiles wasn’t sure what that meant but the deaths haven’t slowed. The plant wasn’t dangerous to rabbits, though there was an effect. However, wolves and rabbits had many rough points in history and if the attacks kept happening, it meant war. They had to fend for their people, protect them. A strong alliance was needed, but Stiles was going to stop the attacks before he was sold.

‘Why isn’t there water now?’ He reached the bottom and hopped forward in confusion. It was spring. The smell of fresh growth and delicious budding flowers filled the air so much that it made him a little dizzy, but with that came snow melt. The gorge should be several feet deep with rushing water. Instead there was a small amount of the hardier plants struggling to grow from the rocks. Stiles didn’t want to spend his time dwelling on it, so he hopped on. 

The rains that came around this time would fill it up a little. It should be fine, but Stiles also made a mental note to himself to mention it to Deaton. Maybe the keeper of the balance would see it as a sign to call off the marriage. He reached the base of the other cliffside and craned his neck up. If he were human, he was sure he could scale it in a few minutes but he was a rabbit and planned on staying that way. 

His first jump ended with him on his back, still at the bottom. He let out a huff and sat, staring close at the cliff. Then he noticed a small trail where water had trickled down the steep slope and he didn’t hesitate, hopping up the path as fast as he could manage. The last jump was several feet high but he went for it, slamming onto the edge of the cliff with his front paws holding onto the ledge. 

Stiles hung there for a moment, clinging as he let out the breath he was holding. He kicked his hind legs to experiment, only to squeak as his claws slipped several inches off the cliff edge and he froze. It was true he could probably shift back but his racing heart made it nearly impossible. Then teeth met his scruff and he was being pulled over. 

He was set down gently but he held completely still as the Alpha wolf towered over him. The creature would’ve been able to pin Stiles human form to the ground easily. If he really thought about it, Stiles was only a little bigger than his head. He stared at the red eyes and flinched when the wolf leaned closer, squeaking again when his muzzle poked him roughly. He remained silent as he was poked again before the nose was hooked under his stomach and he was flipped. 

Stiles picked himself up and shook his head, turning to glare at the wolf who immediately crouched down. He felt his own ears flick up curiously as the wolf wiggled around, shuffling his paws as he tried to get closer to Stiles. The massive black beast got about a foot away before Stiles turned and hopped a few feet back. The wolf was between him and the gorge, so his only option was to head deeper into the forest on the wrong side. Oddly enough, he wasn’t frightened and simply moved on to see what the wolf was planning. 

After several minutes of staying just a foot ahead of the wolf, it sat up. Stiles mimicked him and tried his hardest not to laugh at the glare he was getting. For some reason he didn’t fear the wolf. If he wanted to eat him he would’ve done it already so Stiles suddenly had a suicidal urge to see how far the wolf could be pushed. It was purely for research reasons that would help him explain the attacks and not at all the fact that the wolf seemed to be observing him as much as Stiles was him. 

The wolf huffed at him as he hopped a little to the side before sitting. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before the wolf turned to look at the gorge. Stiles realized that he wasn’t being thought about and pouted for a second. He couldn’t be annoying if he was being ignored. He hopped forward until he was right under the massive wolfs chin and reared back on his hind legs. 

The wolf jerked back in shock as he pressed his front paws against his chest, reaching up as far as he could with his head to sniff at the wolf. It wasn’t as disgusting as he heard others say. He’d even go as far as to say the scent of the alpha wolf was pleasant. Stiles pressed his face into the chest, trying to breath it in so he would find the words to describe it later. 

The next thing he knew he had a tongue scraping across the side of his head and over one ear. He snorting softly and dropped down, rapidly drawing his forearm over his head to try to wipe the slobber off. The wolf chuffed at him and he glared up at him, nearly getting the other side of his head treated the same. He smacked his front paws on the muzzle a few times for good measure before hopping toward the gorge. The wolf trailed after him, snuffling at his rear before flipping him over again with his muzzle between his legs. 

Stiles kicked out his hind legs in annoyance, hitting the wolfs face a few times before he just left his feet sitting on his head while the wolf crouched with his belly pressed to the ground. The wolf chuffed and wiggled his face from side to side until he could lick at his belly. Stiles spasmed. The wolf simply laid down, wrapping his paws around Stiles as he rested his chin on his stomach. Stiles grumbled and wiggled but the wolf suddenly had the largest, most soulful eyes he had ever seen on a creature. To his immense surprise, he found himself relaxing. 

Several minutes passed before he turned his head to the side, looking around at all the flora. One of his favorite flowers to eat was just a few inches away and he peaked down at the wolf, who was currently rumbling with his eyes closed. Stiles wondered what he would do if he knew he was the prince. Yet, he couldn’t sit still with the knowledge that the flower was right there for the taking and he twisted slightly, stretching himself out to it. The wolf lifted his head and Stiles pressed his feet back so he inched forward the last little bit and grabbed it in his teeth. He pulled until it came free before snuggling back into the wolfs forelegs, stomping one of his hind legs against his neck to try to get him to move. 

The wolf stared down at him in shock and he huffed, rolling slightly as he reached up with his forepaws to paw at his cheeks until he was laying with his head back down on his stomach. Stiles gave a last wiggle in his delight before holding the flower stem between his paws, munching on it steadily. He hoped the wolf wouldn’t get any ideas about having a rabbit snack of his own. 

By the time he finished his flower, his eyes were starting to droop and he closed them, letting his paws fall onto the wolfs nose. The creature snuffled before swiping his tongue up his neck and Stiles fell limp. He didn’t know what was up with him but he was completely ready to take a nap in the wolfs lap. He was thinking of how to make that happen when the wolf sat up, making him tumble backwards. 

Stiles flipped over so he was right way up once again and turned on the wolf. The creature was staring at something far off but he could hear it now that he was listening for it. There was a patrol coming to check the boarder. Stiles bolted toward the gorge, knowing his only chance was to get over it. The problem was it took him several minutes, and he didn’t think he had that long before the wolves found him and his friend. 

Said friend that was a wolf and right behind him. As he reached the gorge, he braced himself to jump down but jaws scooped him up like he was nothing and then they were flying. Stiles blinked in shock, seeing the bottom of the gorge almost twenty feet under him before he closed his eyes to brace himself. They landed perfectly, the wolf never missing a beat as he ducked into the trees. Stiles barely noticed as he was placed between his massive paws and the beast crouching over him as they both peered out to see if they were spotted. 

“I can smell fresh rabbit but it looks like he just came over to stuff himself.” A young women spoke and he flattened his ears in distaste. He went over because he was told to not to and so he could solve the attacks, not because of the delicious flowers that grew over there. 

“Well, he’s not here now so no harm done. There’s no rule saying they can’t cross or that wolves can’t go over there. How about it, Isaac?” the older male asked and one of them took a big sniff.

“Er, Omega, unmated, just finished a heat. Probably on the younger side from the scent and recklessness. He was here for a while.” The young voice recited, and Stiles buried his face in his paws in mortification. He didn’t know it was that obvious and the fact that they announced it while the nice smelling Alpha was crouched above him just made it all the worse. 

“Very good. We’ll move on.” The women nodded to the younger wolf and they marched on through the woods. Stiles sighed before he remembered the wolf was now on the wrong side of the gorge. The wolves were right in saying that there was no law saying they couldn’t visit, but with tensions so high, it was dangerous. Stiles stared at the wolf as he leaned down over him, but he pressed his paws on his chin, trying to shove him toward the gorge. 

The wolf chuffed softly, trying to rub his chin on him but he kept shoving before he felt a nose on his own. He melted slightly and the rumbled happily, lapping and nibbling at his neck and chest before pulling back. Stiles was nothing more than a rabbit puddle but he yelped as the wolf raced past him, gracefully clearing the gorge. He flipped over onto his stomach to gaze out at the wolf as he turned around, watching him. 

He flattened his ears and huffed, wanting to go back over the gorge but he knew he should start home. The sun was already setting and he had to find something to roll in to get the scent of wolf off him so the others wouldn’t notice. The wolf seemed to be having the same problem, taking several steps forward like he was about to jump but then he stopped. Stiles hopped to the edge, watching to see if he would with his heart pounding in his chest. The wolf gave him what he could only call a miserable look before turning and loping off through the trees. 

Stiles gave an enraged scream before doing the same. In their growing distance he heard a soft howl. It sent chills up his spine and he nearly crashed into some garlic. He recoiled from the scent, and then let out a sigh. He hopped forward, stretching out on his belly before he started rolling around. The sharp scent of garlic filled the air and he wiggled his nose in vain to ease the burning. He even went as far as to grab a strand in his paws and rub it on his neck where the wolf has licked. 

By the time he was done the entire patch was full of broken stalks and turned up earth. He shook out as much dirt from his pelt as he could before hopping toward home. He could shift and walk all the way home but he really didn’t feel like it. He wanted to remain in his smaller form for a little while longer. He was just about to the edges of the city when hands grabbed him and picked him up. 

“There you are.” Lydia held him out at arms length by his scruff and he went limp. She pulled a face of disgust at as she pulled back one, now garlic covered, hand and looked him up and down. 

“Well, you better have got that out of you because you’re headed straight back to the castle, to the bath.” She handed him off to Allison, who tucked him against her chest and he buried his face in the cook of her arm in silent protest. 

“I know Stiles, she’s bossy, but you have more duties now and we are having some of the royal advisers to come and meet you for dinner tonight. And you’ve come back smelling like… what is it?” The human lifted him up and he flicked his ears forward as she gazed at him. 

“Garlic.” Lydia spoke like it personally offended her. Considering she was a rabbit as well and could smell it at a much deeper level than the human could, made sense. He eyed her for a moment before shrugging. As long as they didn’t smell wolf. He doubted Allison would. 

He liked the human. They weren’t rare, almost as common as rabbits in his country, but everyone was careful with them. One wrong bite or scratch could turn them, and probably make enemies. Accidental turns were understood, but sometimes, in those moments when humans ask and another complies but the other humans weren’t aware, brings trouble. It used to be that they didn’t mix, not even turned and humans, but then his father came to the throne and worked with Queen Talia to join their people. His mother was a human. The humans to the North were ruled by the Argents but he wasn’t so sure about the rest of them. 

“Stiles, what were you up too?” Allison pulled him back out of the crook of her arm and he sighed. However much he liked her, she took way too much pleasure in cuddling him. He usually let it slide, like today but sometimes he would shift back or hide from her. He didn’t want to lose tack with the person who might rule the humans one day. For now she hung out in their kingdom, studying in their library and learning about their culture. 

“It’s not like he can answer.” Lydia stopped at the road, which had the royal carriage out. Stiles pouted as he was put in and the door closed. “Get dressed.” Lydia knocked on the door and he shifted, glancing around for a way out so he could have the rest of the day to himself. There was nothing. Heaving a sigh, he grabbed the clothes that were folded neatly on the seat and started to pull them on. 

It should’ve been difficult but he could easily stand in the carriage of the Royal size. He hated it. It was bought the year before as his gift for presenting as an Omega but he couldn’t get used to it. It was nothing like hopping around full out or riding. Even his old carriage was comfortable. This just made him feel small and reminded him that he was an Omega, something that his father could use to stop wars. He didn’t blame him, mostly. Part of Stiles wanted to know if the marriage would’ve been arranged like it did if he were an Alpha. 

“Stiles, are you almost done? Lydia’s getting antsy.” Allison hissed through the door and he smiled, fastening the last button before he gently opened the door. He didn’t want to hit her with it, petting aside. 

“There you are! Back in, quickly!” Lydia turned and saw him before making a shooing motion with her hands, shoving Allison up and him back. He rolled his eyes but sat down. Allison promptly sat on his vest and cloak, hiding them from Lydia for him with her skirts. Lydia gave him a once over before sighing. 

“Doesn’t matter. We need all new clothes after we get the garlic stench off.” She sagged in defeat, or as much as a Lady of her status would sag. He ducked his head, feeling a moment of guilt. It wasn’t her fault that he was in a bad attitude. Which had somehow lifted since he saw the wolf. 

“What happened?” Allison pressed and he shrugged. 

“Nothing much. I was running and tripped into the bush. It was so sudden that it took me a second to right myself and… well the bush didn’t survive.” He lifted an arm and sniffed comically and they both rolled their eyes at his antics. 

“Stiles, this is important. This Adviser is, well he’s new, as in this year new, but you need to play nice with him.” Lydia rubbed between her eyes and he lifted his hands up. 

“And I will play nice and be a good Prince, but you two did just kidnap me on my day off to bring me back. I was already on my way home so there was no reason for you to be freaking out. I know what I’m doing.” Stiles tried his best not to get annoyed. He could smell the hormones coming off Lydia, and he knew she was having a rough time adjusting to her own status as Alpha and his as an Omega. It was also in her nature to be bossy and manipulative to get her way but he was stubborn so it evened out. 

“I heard he’s cute.” Allison grumbled as she stared out the window, used to their bickering. Lydia shot a hurt look at her girlfriend before sighing. 

“That’s what I heard too, along with the fact that he’s the youngest True Alpha Wolf to present in the Wolf Kingdom in almost a decade.” The warning was clearly sent at him but Allison turned to her. 

“A decade?” She stared at her and Stiles turned his attention to the window. He didn’t really care about it considering his fate was already sealed to be married off. Why talk about it? From what he heard, he was newer to the Hale pack by a few years, most likely taking him in due to the True Alpha part. He met the Royal wolves a handful of times, mainly Queen Laura, who he didn’t really like. There were others but he couldn’t keep them straight, so whoever it was, Stiles couldn’t guess who.

But that was when they were children. Now that they were older, he couldn’t help but feel a little afraid of what the Alpha might think of him. His father said that they were just thinking about it, but if it meant peace, he knew he was stuck doing it. He was to be married to an Alpha that he never met before, from a foreign kingdom. It might be this one. 

“What’s the plan?” He cocked his head to the side, getting a wave of garlic scent when he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his hand back to see it tinged green. 

“Bathing you.” Lydia covered her nose and Allison coughed softly to cover up a giggle. He nodded, trying not to think about the wolf. It made him a little light headed and he smiled. “It’s not that funny.”

“No, this isn’t his joking smile. This is something else.” Stiles stiffened as Allison narrowed her eyes at him and he blinked at her. “Definitely something else.”

“You’re right.” Lydia studied him as well and he shrugged. 

“It was just a good run.” He looked back out the window, ignoring the way the two women shared a look. 

“As long as it was just running.” Allison sighed softly.

“Ew,” He flailed a hand at her and she burst out in laughter.  
================================================================================  
Stiles rubbed at his arm that was still red from all the scrubbing he had to do to make Lydia happy. He was waiting for the Alpha to show up before he was shoved into the dining hall early. His father got caught up in his work and wouldn’t be down, which he expected but the deepest part of his still wished he could see his father more. Word was that there were two more deaths the night before. It was the real reason why Lydia and Allison were dispatched to fetch him away from the forest. 

He was sitting there with his empty plate in front of him, already plotting a time to go back. He wiggled a little and rolled his head back before there was a knock on the door and he looked up. A second later he jumped to his feet and raced across the dining hall and jumped. Scott caught him with ease that didn’t come from being human. He was a wolf now. 

“Prince Stiles!” Lydia hissed but he held on tighter. Scott left years ago to find a cure for his asthma and his father refused to agree to him being a wererabbit. 

“Dude, I can’t believe it.” Scott put him down but they were both grinning. 

“Can’t believe what?” Stiles and Scott both ignored Allison and Lydia staring as they walked into the dinning hall. 

“That you’re an Omega. With as stubborn as you are, I thought at least a Beta!” Scott beamed at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, like I’m the only curiosity in this friendship. An Alpha? You were the most likely to be an Omega when we were kids.” Stiles shot back and his friend straightened. 

“A True Alpha actually.” Scott puffed out his chest before sagging. “Hopefully I can live up to that.”

“You think that’s difficult. Try finding out your getting married before you ever meet the guy, or that your best friend turned into a werewolf and you had no idea!” Stiles wrapped his arm over his shoulder when they reached their seats in a final hug before sitting down. 

“Real bust with that one.” Scott sat next to him and a choking noise came from behind him. 

“Oh, I see you met the killjoys.” Stiles gestured over his shoulder at them without looking and he heard Allison approach.

“You know each other?” She asked cautiously and he smirked. 

“Like brothers.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder before rolling his eyes. “Why are you here, by the way, because they are making a really big deal about it?” 

“Well, like they said I’m an Adviser to the Hales, but they just want me to see if you’re the same Stiles because… well, I might have talked you up a bit.” Scott ducked his head down and Stiles sighed, slamming his head onto the table. 

“You talked me up, that’s even worse.” Stiles groaned out and covered his head with his arms like he could hide forever. “I can’t measure up to you talking me up.”

“I really just talked about you being my friend…” Scott trailed off and he rolled his head to the side to glare at him. “How about dinner?”

“Nice” Stiles lifted his head back up as the servants rushed into the room. He shrank away from them in annoyance, not used to them. Since Scott was representative, they were all called in when Stiles usually dined with the servants or with his father. Scott grabbed a napkin, shrinking away as well and he sighed. The food was placed in front of them and they both remained still until they all left. 

“That never gets more comfortable.” Scott sighed and he nodded. 

“It really doesn’t.” Stiles slumped slightly and a spoon flew across the room and smacked him in the shoulder. 

“Don’t slouch.” Lydia snapped as she sat down. 

“I thought this was just for the two of us?” Stiles sighed, digging into his dinner with his best pouting face as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yeah, I wanted to catch up.” Scott sagged as well, poking at his dish. 

“It is custom. We will not leave an Alpha with the Omega Prince in the same room alone.” Allison stuttered to a stop when Stiles shot her his best begging face, nudging Scott so he would pick up on it as well. 

“I’m actually premated!” Scott blinked sadly at them. “It’s part of why I came here, so I could talk to him about it.” 

“Seriously?” Stiles hissed and saw Scott flash him a wink when the girls glanced at each other. 

“Well, in that case…”Lydia trailed off before sighing again. “Only for a little while.” 

“Thanks Lyds.” He straightened up and smiled, jamming more food into his mouth. Scott stared expectantly at them before they both stood with grumbles, leaving them alone. 

“Mated?” Stiles hissed but Scott suddenly blushed.

“Maybe I smudged the truth a little about a cute Omega who I can’t even talk to without looking like a fool and he might not even see me.” His friend hunched his shoulders and peeked up at him.

“Dear God, if he can’t see a True Alpha then he needs to clean his brain.” He rolled his eyes and Scott snorted. 

“Maybe not that much. He is part of the guard, trained by the Prince himself.” Scott gushed before narrowing his eyes at him with a dirty look. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Awwww, little wolfy wants a mate. Or maybe just a play toy.” Stiles cooed before a wagging his eyebrows. A second later he got a spoonful of potatoes in his face. He threw his hands up and leaned away, laughing at his friends red face. He didn’t even try to reload the spoon as Stiles leaned back in his chair with a foolish grin. 

“Geez.” He heard Lydia from the other room and he sighed, turning back to his friend.

“Hey, what do you think about the attacks.” He asked tentatively and Scott gave him a sad look. 

“I don’t know Stiles. I’m still learning to be a guard. The Head GuardsMan, he’s always closed off to everyone except his immediate pack, which isn’t me. We got off to a bad start, and well… we had a disagreement about the fact that an outsider wolf took such a high spot in the family. I understand considering they all almost died from some outsider women the Uncle brought home but I feel as though I’ve proven myself time and again yet he never lets me in.” Scott fell into a rant but dread swept through him. He sniffed and Scott stopped, taking a deep breath and reached out. 

“But I’m sure he’ll be different to you, but is this Omega you’re crushing on a part of this?” Stiles stumbled over what he was trying to say and Scott got a softening smile on his face and he realized with shock that he lost him to his Alpha mind. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet him, he’s a guards man and so cute. He’s so talented and I can’t even get a second glance.” Even as he spoke, his mind flashed to the wolf from earlier and he wondered if he had every met him, if he would ever get to meet him in their human forms.


	2. Wolves and Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep seeing eachother.

Stiles reached the small clearing on the other side of the gorge and stuck his nose out of the bush he was hiding in. He guessed the wolf was near but his senses were going haywire. After a few seconds were nothing happened, he slipped out a little more, hopping forward before straightening up, flicking his ears forward. Then there was a snap and he crouched low, watching as the massive wolf walked out of his own bush. 

The wolf stopped only when he was towering over him and Stiles started to wonder if it was such a good idea before he stooped down and poked him with his snout. Stiles tilted his head up, his nose twitching his whiskers against the wolfs before he straightened the rest of the way and brushed his face against his cheek in greeting. He jumped slightly when he saw something behind the wolf, only to heat up in embarrassment when he realized that it was his tail wagging. The wolf chuffed softly before sitting down. 

Stiles hopped around him, taking in everything. It was beautiful, much like his side. He didn’t see the fuss there was about. The wolf watched him the entire time, which creeped him out a little but he was quickly distracted by the way he was relaxed, stretching out on the ground in the shade. Stiles moved around the clearing a little more, eating a little of the clover he found. He should be looking as to why there were so many attacks but he couldn’t bring himself to move too far from the wolf. It was strange to know he snuck off, that the wolf was content to hang out with him. He wanted to know who he was, but something told him that the wolf wouldn’t answer him. 

After he ate his fill he wondered over to the beast and flopped next to him, stretching out against his side so much that he was nearly rolled completely on his back. The wolfs flank on his side was somehow warmer than the sunshine around them but he didn’t pull away. To his surprise, the wolf gave a comforting rumble and Stiles felt himself be poked again. He huffed softly and rolled back over, to see what the deal was with the wolf. 

The beast made another noise and leaned down, curling around him carefully and Stiles gave a soft squeak when it became too tight. The wolf pulled back slightly. A second later there was a tongue lapping at his ears in apology and he slumped back down. It wasn’t that it was particularly comforting and part of his brain was telling him the wolf was tasting him for a snack for later but the other part was happy that someone liked his ears. 

They weren’t normal, his ears. They were always a touch smaller so that it made his head and eyes look larger by comparison. The tips had a slight curl to them that used to embarrass him. His mother made a big show of pretending to cry about all the reasons why he hated his ears. He wasn’t until she shifted to show him that they had the same ears that he started to love them. He realized he couldn’t hate his ears cause it would be hating something of his mothers, and he loved her beyond anything, even her death. 

It was past sun high when the wolf sat back up with a huff. Stiles honked in surprised as he was flipped back over and picked up. He kicked his hind legs rapidly, bucking against him until he realized that he was being carried back over the gorge. Stiles sighed as he fell limp, letting himself be carried once again. 

The wolf pulled himself up the other side, walking back over to the first bush and placed him in it. Stiles instantly turned around and leaned up on his hind legs, placing his front paws on his chest. The wolf leaned down and nuzzled the top of his head. He pulled back for a heartbeat before leaning down and touching their noses together again. Stiles slumped back down as he turned, launching himself back over the gorge. Stiles suddenly wished he could make a farewell noise that wasn’t an enraged scream but rabbits were quiet creatures. 

When he could no longer hear the wolf moving deeper into the woods he turned back. This time when he headed back to his home, he hopped into a stream, squeaking in distaste at the way the water pulled at his fur but he quickly ducked his head in. He held his breath until he was sure he was clean and he hopped out. The water was freezing and instantly sprinting home to warm up. 

Over the next week, he snuck back to the boarder every day. Some days he could tell that the wolf had been there and waited for him, which was somehow worse than the days were he couldn’t sense any sign of him at all. This time the wolf was there, and Stiles stood on his hind legs, practically wiggling in delight at the sight of the beast. The ravine was muddy from rain, but he made it down with little issues. There was a small trail of water just making its way down before disappearing into the earth. He bounced across the bottom, using the higher rocks to keep his paws dry before pulling himself over the edge. 

The wolf crouched playfully across from him, his tail wagging behind him wildly and he hopped up to him, touching his nose against the wolfs before bouncing away. The wolf gave chase and they tore through the forest. Stiles knew the wolf was herding him a little, moving back and forth to keep him in their little area. It was amazing to just run, and even though there was a wolf on his heels he didn’t feel like he was in any danger. 

After they exhausted themselves, the wolf lead him back to their little clearing and stretched out in the sun. Stiles hopped around him again, going in happy circles before he grabbed a flower with a massive stem that was just begging to be eaten and dragged it back to the wolf, flopping next to him. He made his way through his snack, nibbling happy as he enjoyed the warmth of the wolf. The beast huffed out and rolled onto his side before stretching out completely on his back with his paws sticking out. 

It was adorable and he sat up to clean himself before joining him, rolling onto his own back so they were both sunning their bellies. The wolfs tail wagged and he let out a sigh that Stiles could only take as content. He kicked his hind feet a few times until he was comfortable and mimicked the wolfs sigh. 

After about an hour the wolf flipped back over and poked him. Stiles grunted, pawing at his nose on his belly before giving in and righting himself. The wolf gave him a lick, a tiny little thing just on his cheek and nudged him toward the ravine. Stiles turned around and made his way down, delighted that he could make his own way over this time. The wolf carrying him was easer because all he really had to do was hang there but he wasn’t helpless. He could do this without someone hovering over him, telling him that he was a prince and didn’t have to do stuff on his own. Omegas didn’t really do much other than look pretty, pop out babies and be advisers should their mate chose it. 

Once he was over, mostly clean though he did fall into a muddy spot that got his fur sticky and clotted, much to the wolfs amusement, he turned and looked at the beast. His human mind in the far back was screaming to find a way to show that he would be back sometime, but his rabbit self-flicked an ear and hopped away. The wolf chuffed from behind him but that was it. 

Allison was understanding when he arrived back at the castle, sneaking him in and wrapping him in a hug since he was shivering from another river bath. She wasn’t stupid and knew he was washing a scent off but he didn’t tell her anything. She didn’t ask, hiding him from Lydia long enough to get dressed and ready with an excuse of where he was. The lecture didn’t stop him from sneaking out two days later. It was the day his mother died, and no one would be surprised. 

The wolf was there again but the river in the gorge was already filling with the snow melt. It didn’t stop him from launching himself to a rocks that were still sticking out. This time it took him twice as long to get across as it did his first time. His wolf, who he started calling his the night before stepped to the edge of the gorge and jumped halfway down when he was taking too long and picked him up. Stiles made a show of his distaste before letting it happen. He already busted out everything he needed to do for today and the next so he was already exhausted. 

The wolf set him down and he hopped to the sun. He flopped tiredly down and stayed like that until the wolf grunted at him, settling down so Stiles was tucked between his front legs. Stiles huffed and wiggled around so his face was buried in his chest and tucked his ears down. He wasn’t in the mood to run around but he knew he wouldn’t have to see the pity, to know that his burrow was one person shy. The wolf lapped at his back, his tongue dragging over his fur as his paws wrapped around his body. It was oddly comforting. 

Stiles woke slowly and on his back. He didn’t remember turning over or anything like that but it wasn’t the only thing that was out of the ordinary. He blinked open the eyes and instantly saw green. He let out a squeak instead of a laugh and reached out with his paws to pull the blades of grass and flowers closer to his mouth. His wolfs nose touched an ear before another flower landed on his stomach and he started munching on it. Part of him wasn’t so sure that he was could eat it all but the other was too happy that the wolf provided for him to care and munched away. His wolf sat down next to him, his tail thumping heavily on the ground next to him. Stiles didn’t need his nose to know that he was happy. 

When he finished the pile he rolled over and pressed against the wolf happily, trying to show how much he enjoyed it. The wolf puffed out his chest and Stiles reared back to rub his chin on his wolfs neck. He couldn’t reach any higher with the wolf holding his head up. It didn’t deter him from tucking himself as much as he could to his side, his stomach round from all the food proving to be difficult to fit comfortably.

“Where’s Alpha?” A voice broke through his concentration and he flicked his ears up, staring blankly at the bushes. His wolf jerked up as well, the scent of shock coming from him. Then he was scooped up by the scruff of his neck. It was a little painful but the adrenaline of being found out was more than enough to take the edge off. 

“Dear Lord, that’s a fat rabbit!” Stiles kicked his back legs grumpily at the sound of the Beta wolf and his own wolf rumbled angerly but nothing really happened. His wolf broke into a run and jumped the gorge. Stiles slumped into the bush he was placed in, his stomach too large to be comfortable. He rolled onto his back, staring at the wolf as he turned away. There was a group of wolves, all in their human forms watching from the other side so he knew they couldn’t really say goodbye. Either way, he wasn’t moving, not even to flip over to get a righted view of the wolves. It was strange to watch them while upside down. The wolves parted as the wolf jumped back over to their side and he stretched his paws out when it looked like he was going to fall into the sky.

“It’s the Omega. He ate too much.” The largest one explained in a drone voice but his lips were twitching up. The female who spoke as she stood there with her arms crossed over his chest and a disgusted look on her face. It was enough to make him roll back over and curl into a ball. It was more of a loaf but he did his best.

“Oh, but he’s cute. And there’s nothing wrong with being an Omega.” The last one cooed and started pouting at the female. He was the one who scented him so well from before. She shot a look at him before her eyes softened and she leaned against him, wrapping an arm around her middle. 

“I know. He’s just…. Shouldn’t be over here.” She pointed a finger at him and he lifted his ears up, remaining completely still. The four of them watched each other but his wolf kept walking. He was already gone when he let out a huff, calling the wolves after him. They went willingly and even though he waited until they were gone to move off on his own. He knew better than to give wolves a chase. His father pounded it into his skull to never run from a calm situation until he was sure he had to. 

It took him longer, mainly because he was taking time. He felt better from his time with his wolf and he was still full so his hops were slow. He was barely halfway to town before he was picked up by Allison. She grunted heavily, rolling him in her arms as she tried to not put any pressure on his stomach. 

“What? Did you eat the whole pasture?” She snorted at him and he let out a sigh. She carried him the rest of the way to the carriage, which was Allison’s personal one that was a lot more comfortable. It was smaller and it made him want to stretch out next to her and not shift back. It didn’t matter that he didn’t have any clothes to wear because he wasn’t shifting back for the rest of the day.  
=====================================================================  
Derek slumped at the table during dinner. It was the usual but his sister was paying a little more attention to him than usual. Laura spent most of dinner talking with their mother and previous Alpha, working on being the new queen of the country. However, there was an announcement that the Prince of the Rabbits was an Omega, and Laura wanted them bonded that day. He wasn’t so sure about it. He’d admitted once that when he was visiting a rabbit castle, he smelled his mate. He stayed in his room the entire time freaking out about it but he tried to make it seem like it wasn’t such a big deal. Laura found out and started planning a marriage, thinking that he could find his mate in the castle and take him as a lover while he and the prince ruled.

He would never be able to do that. Not to the prince, and not to his mate. It was better if he stayed away. She didn’t understand. She found her mate when she was young, taking him right away and then marrying someone else to be her King, who she then sent away on ‘Adventures’ with his own mate. 

“Derek?” Laura reached out and grabbed his arm, making him jump to the side and nearly fall off his chair. Shock radiated through him at his actions, but he shook himself and glared at her. 

“What?” He grumbled, realizing the table had stopped talking to look at them. 

“Nothing, you just answered my question that you weren’t listening.” She turned back to their mother and he shot a confused look at Cora who gave him a stern look. Derek dropped his head to stare at his plate for the rest of the dinner, not touching it. He was in for it, but he didn’t even know what it was but Laura wasn’t happy with him and Cora knew it. At least he might have some more time with his rabbit. The little creature smelled nice to him, but not like the dinner in front of him. It was just something that he wanted to keep close. He knew his mate was a rabbit, and part of him was starting to think he might have found him. It just made his sister pushing his engagement worse.

The creature he had found on the wrong side of the gorge was a curious thing. Part of him didn’t understand why he wanted to take care of him so badly but a main part of him didn’t care about it at all. He loved spending time with the rabbit, watching out for him as he moved around the little clearing they marked as theirs. He enjoyed the way his heart beat in fear but he still greeted him every time they met, knowing that the rabbit was fighting his instincts to run from a predator just so they could stay together in their simpler forms. 

It amazed him that the little creature still would fight him, to struggle whenever he took him back across the gorge. He wished he could explain that it wasn’t because Derek was tired of their time together, rather that he was expected to be somewhere, or they needed to give some time for their scents to clear before the next patrol came through. He could never leave his rabbit when there were strange deaths happening on their shared border. 

“Derek, dinner is over.” Coras hand landed on his arm and he quickly stood, suddenly wondering if he could sneak off before he was confronted. He made it out the door after a slight bow to his parents but Cora had his arm a second later. 

“Don’t tell me you’re in on this?” He sagged as she started to drag him toward the tower where they all have their discussions. He knew there was no way that he could get away from them when they ganged up on him. Laura was his Queen, so he had to listen when she summoned him, even if she sent their little sister to do the dirty work of making sure he showed up. Derek didn’t have a lot of fight in him when half his brain was thinking only of his little rabbit. The faster he got this over with, the easier it would be to sneak off. They were circling up to the tower, which wasn’t the tallest but it was farthest from the main castle. 

When he reached the top, he did his best to shove the little rabbit from his mind as he saw Laura standing there. She gave him a long look and he ducked his head, glancing over at Cora. He suddenly wished his betas were there, not that they could do anything against their Queen but at least he would have a pack that had his back. Not that he even knew what was going on. 

“Let’s go for a run.” Was all Laura said before she stepped out of the window. Derek huffed at the grating sound of her claws on the tile as she slid down and the way Cora launched herself out of the window after her. He knew he had a chance to run away, but he hadn’t been on a run with his sisters in months and part of him longed for it before he had to leave. 

“Great.” He stomped over and slipped out, controlling his descent until he was able to launch himself off the wall and onto the ground. His sisters had already shifted into their wolves, so he did the same, shaking his clothes off as he followed behind them. Cora took up beside him and Laura bounded away. He relaxed after a few minutes but then he stiffened, shock radiating through him when he realized where they were heading. He barked a few times to get them to turn back but it only slowed them down, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

His little rabbit was dozing in their clearing and sat up at the sound of the wolves approaching. Cora and Laura both let out yips, letting him know that they saw him. Panic raced through him as he watched his rabbit flatten himself for a heartbeat before bolting. Derek barked again before he managed to throw Cora off his path. Laura was faster and a second later he was certain that his rabbit was a goner.

At the last second, the rabbit twisted in a jump midair and tumbled over Lauras back as she snapped wildly at him. Derek lunged forward, causing the creature to scream before he promptly hid under him. Derek crouched low, spreading himself out as far as possible to cover him. Laura and Cora circled him, rumbling in confusion but he bared his teeth, his mind only on protecting his rabbit. 

“Der, stop that.” Laura was suddenly human but Derek shifted down more, hunkering over him as the rabbit shivered uncontrollably against his stomach. 

“That did get a little out of hand.” Cora was stretched out on her side, a hand on her head and he snapped at her. Laura rumbled at him but he flattened his ears, taking a moment to lean back, sniffing at his rabbit. The tiny creature popped his head from the cover of Dereks fur and nuzzled his cheek. He instantly relaxed, sagging so his head was bowed completely between his paws. His rabbit shifted forward a little more and he reached down, nudging him toward the gorge. 

To his relief, he managed to get him into the safety of the gorge and watched as his rabbit hopped to the other side, climbing up a small path. He paused when he reached the other end, turning back to look at Derek and he nodded to him. His rabbit hesitated another moment before he turned and disappeared into the bushes. 

“What the Hell?” Cora snarled and he flattened his ears at her, spinning to respond with a snap of his teeth but Laura was faster, a snarl filling their spot. They both froze, couching low when it didn’t stop. Laura was back in her wolf form as she stalked over to them, jerking her head to Cora and his little sister took off. Derek couched a little lower when he looked up to see her bright red eyes and dropped gaze. She gave a low rumble and he crawled past, heading home.

Laura stopped him when they were out of earshot from both the gorge and the castle. He shifted back but remained couched low even as his sister stood before him. He ducked his head down as she paced, her head shaking as she muttered under her breath, occasionally glancing at him. 

“Explain!” She barked suddenly and he flinched away from her.

“He’s just a friend. He hasn’t even seen my human form.” Derek stuttered over what they were but she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“We are meant to keep them out for their own safety right now, and you are letting him come into our territory. There is something killing both weres here!” She hissed and he shook from the idea of his rabbit being caught with him not there. He would die. Even though he knew Cora and Laura intended to simply chase his rabbit out of their territory so they couldn’t be blamed for their deaths, part of him thought he was about to see the death of his friend.

“I don’t even know how it happened. He was just there one day, and I helped him and I went back a few times and one time he was there again and I kept going back just to see him again and make sure he got back over the gorge without falling in.” Derek’s voice got smaller and smaller the more she glared at him and he sank down further. “But… I will make it clear he has to stay on his side of the gorge from now on.”

“Good.” Laura was still stern but her eyes softened as she dropped to her knee next to him. “You’re going to be married Der, you don’t have time to be losing yourself to someone else.” 

“I know. He just needed a friend.” Derek shrugged her hand off his shoulder and shifted, moving off toward the castle with his head and tail hanging low. 

He managed a week where his pack and sisters kept him busy. Every day he snuck out, seeing his rabbit from afar. He didn’t approach even though he knew that the rabbit was looking for him. It was obvious. The last day he didn’t even eat, just hopping around from bush to bush as he sniffed for him. Derek made sure to stay far away.

He wasn’t sure why he was torturing himself like this. It ached in his chest and made him loose control of his shift so he was stuck in his beta form as he walked around. Yet he couldn’t stop. He had to make sure his rabbit crossed the gorge and get back to safety, which also made him want to howl when he saw the little tail vanish and he could no longer focus on the creature’s heartbeat. 

Today was no different. His rabbit came every day after Laura and Cora chased him but different from last time, he didn’t move around. He turned in slow circles, stop every once in a while when he faced his direction to sniff at him. He remained in his human form, knowing that his mate couldn’t know who he was and he wouldn’t recognize his scent in this form, but he knew Derek was there. Derek stayed hidden behind a tree as he gazed out at their clearing, his attention falling back on the memories there that they could never have again. He had to keep him safe. 

His eyes snapped to his rabbit at a sudden movement that was a flicker of pale skin and then there was a young Omega hunched over himself. His breathes were coming too fast and his heart was pounding in his chest but Derek couldn’t move. His rabbit still had a tail with his cute little curled ears coming out of his unruly hair, but when he straightened he could see honey colored eyes red with tears.

“I understand that you don’t want me around anymore. I won’t come back but I’m so sorry for what I did. I don’t know what it was but I’m sorr…” The rabbit stopped talking, his heart thudding in his chest as the tears spilled over his cheeks. 

Derek didn’t remember moving. The Omega was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. His character seemingly coming to life with his wide eyes that filled with the love Derek felt whenever the rabbit snuggled close or his mouth that could no doubt pull mischievous grins that he imagined the rabbit would use whenever he started a game of chase just to get Derek to move. The beauty marks smattering his skin reminded him of the faint marks he could see on the fur whenever he cleaned him up after a particular rough race made him want to lick and clean him away. The back of his brain reminded him of the day that his rabbit didn’t act like himself but Derek provided for him with grass and flowers to make it better, whatever it was. 

Derek didn’t smell the trap. The wolfs bane slammed into his face and he took a breath to warn his rabbit to run. Terror filled him as he felt the dust enter him and everything went black as his wolf surged to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the later than I planned posting. I planned on it two days ago on my birthday but I got into a small car incident and was nursing a sore shoulder all yesterday. (Everything else is fine, except my car.) 
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter. Xp


	3. Poor Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with a feral werewolf and Lydia is strict. (Angst starts?)

Stiles went every day for a week but the wolf never showed up. He knew that he was out there, the silence of the woods telling him that there was a wolf close but not attacking him. It had to be him. He sat in the clearing, feeling the weight of his upcoming engagement. His father was considering the wolf and the fact that he was being shunned after being found out by the female wolves. He was breaking inside and he didn’t understand why he wasn’t being given the same chance as before. It wasn’t fair when it wasn’t his fault.

He shifted without thinking, falling into his Beta form as he fought the tears in his eyes. Stiles didn’t care that he was naked in the woods where attacks happened, he couldn’t pull himself back. His senses were dull and he was sitting there, struggling to take breaths but once he started talking, he found he couldn’t stop. 

“I understand that you don’t want me around anymore. I won’t come back but I’m so sorry for what I did. I don’t know what it was but I’m sor..” Stiles stopped talking when a wolf stepped from the bushes, except it wasn’t really a wolf anymore. His first glance was that it was massive, wide and if Stiles was completely honest with himself, a perfect Alpha. His mere presence made Stiles want to roll over a let him do anything, mainly because he knew that meant getting pets and flowers. He didn’t look like Stiles imagined him because Stiles, for all his part on imagining things, thought of the wolf more as the feeling of safety and love than anything else. 

Then he smelled wolfsbane a second after the wolf stepped out and a plume went up around him. The creature changed from something that he loved to something between human and beast with blazing eyes that were locked on him. Some small part of himself recognized his wolfs scent and he bolted, tears streaming down his face as he let out a terrified high-pitched squeal as his legs were swiped out from under him the moment he was about to jump to gorge. 

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t have time to shift back before he was tumbling into the ravine with a wail. The wolf stopped just at the edge which gave Stiles just enough time to see his eyes stop glowing before he hit the water. The current instantly sucked him down before throwing him about. Stiles was a decent swimmer but meant nothing against the snow melt from the mountains that filled the gorge but he tried his best. His back scrapped against the bottom, making him buck away and he flipped, kicking out so his feet hit the rock. 

He rocketed up and broke the surface. There was just enough time for him to take a massive, droplet filled breath before he fell back in. This time he tried to stay angled upward, fighting his way up so he could hopefully see where he was going. The problem was his body was trying to repel the water in his lungs, coughing roughly against his closed lips so hard that black started to rim his eyes with every painful stutter of his chest. 

Then there was an arm around him. He grabbed it with his own and turned his head toward the creature in shock. He lost his concentration and his chest jerked with a harsh cough and half his air shot from his mouth. Water rushed in before he could close it, hitting the back of his throat and making him convulse as he gagged. The arm tightened to the point of bruising but Stiles panicked, barely gaining control before his head was above water. He coughed the water out while his stomach convulsed to the point that he could feel it in his toes but he was being pulled toward the shore. 

His savoir was the wolf. It was something that should frighten him but the black rim in his sight was having an effect on his willingness to go and he was also pretty sure the wolf was one, if not, the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He fell limp and let himself be dragged through the current as he gained his breath back. Everything ached from the cold and the near drowning experience. He was sure he was going to throw up the moment he got the ground under him from the way the world was spinning around him. 

“Bad Bunny.” The wolf growled out as he drug him into the shallows. Stiles gaped at him but his response was stolen from him when he was laid out on his back and a short shout came out instead. Stiles rolled onto his side to take the pressure off but he was still shaking. The wolf made a soft noise of sorrow as a claw traced the scrapes along his back. A second later he was forced to sit up and he really did loose what was left in his stomach, which was mostly water at this point from his almost deadly swim. It didn’t help to feel the wolf cleaning the gravel out of his back. All he could do was sit there with his hands braced on his knees and try not to make too much noise. The world still spun whenever he looked up. 

“Little bunny.” The wolf muttered several minutes later and he lifted his head to find he could look at the reeds without them moving too much. The rushing water made him want to fall down even though he was already sitting. He shook his head to get the water from his ears and shuttered as more water was poured onto his back. He peeked over his shoulder to see the wolf using his cupped hands to wash the pink tinges of his blood from his back and he shook again. The beast had massive claws attached to thick, strong fingers that could rip him to shreds in seconds. 

“Cold bunny.” The wolfs voice was thick around his fangs that were too long to stay in his mouth but he simply frowned at Stiles. Then he was being picked up. He was placed over his hunched shoulders and an arm hooked under his thighs as he walked on all fours, well, all threes. 

“No! This is too deep into wolf territory.” Stiles smacked the wolf as he was carried from the river and up to the side of the ravine. It was true. After about half a mile the river turned inward and away from the rabbits rolling, grassy hills. The wolf ignored Stiles completely and headed away from the river. The bank was usually about ten feet high but this one was sloped and short, leading to a forest. The wolf walked easily to where an old cotton wood tree had fallen from its spot on the bank. Under, just barely visible if you were looking, was a hole and it made his heart race.

“What in the Hell do you think…?” Stiles stopped as he was flipped off and shoved into the narrow tunnel. He hissed as his back touched the wall and jerked so he was flat against the other side. The wolf gave him a nudge and he found himself being guided deeper until it opened into a small den. His legs gave out the moment he was through and no longer had the wall to hold himself up and he fell to his knees. He instantly curled into a ball and looked up at the wolf as he stalked in, his massive body barely fitting through the entrance. 

“Safe here.” The wolf brushed against his side with the back of his furry hand and Stiles flinched. 

“Are you sure? I was looking for a friend.” He looked at the wolf and the creature stared back with pleading eyes. There was so much to take in that he was speechless, gazing at the confused yet sorrow filled face that was still too furry and something told him to breathe deep. His nose caught something faint under all the wolfsbane. It was washed off from their swim but the wolfs natural scent was taking its time coming back, much like his sanity but Stiles shifted closer. He wiggled his nose like it would make it work better and the wolf gave him a wobbling smile while leaning closer to him. Stiles took it as an invitation and uncurled from his ball a little more and crawled forward on his hands, keeping his weight back in case he needed a quick retreat and breathed. 

“You’re my wolf friend. Aren’t you?” Stiles barely got the words out before he was being held against, the wolfs chest, the beast practically rocking him as he shook. 

“Sorry, so sorry. Sisters found out. Told me to break it off before I hurt you. Never hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you.” The wolf struggled through the drugs in his system but Stiles flattened himself over the massive heated chest of the wolf and tucked his head under his chin. 

“I know. I know you didn’t mean to chase me. It was just the wolfsbane.” Stiles petted his sides and the wolf calmed quickly, sniffling at the top of his head before rubbing his chin over it. He knew he was scent marking and it was different when they were in their human forms but he let it happen. 

He wanted his scent on his wolf. He wanted the sisters to know he wasn’t going away anytime soon from the one creature that let him be himself, only stepping in when he needed help. His wolf made him feel like he was free and took the weight away from him, whether chest from loss or shoulders from his job, the wolf accepted him. He made his wolf laugh, got him to play and cuddled like no other. He accepted that his wolf would rather watch him zoom around their clearing instead of chase him and place flowers on his dozing body instead of telling him off for exhausting himself. Stiles loved waking up to the tasty treat. 

“Hunters.” The wolf looked at the entrance but Stiles had heard them. The humans were out, their footsteps thumping above them and Stiles pressed a finger to the wolfs lips as a growl slipped out. He turned in amazement at the sight of his own finger settled against the soft lips between two massive canine teeth but the growl stopped. He tucked himself closer even though they were already laying together and pulled himself up to press his lips against the wolfs ear. 

“I can’t run, you can’t fight. Please, be quiet and stay here.” He pulled back and the wolf followed. Stiles crawled off backwards as the wolf sat up and chased silently, a hand falling on his hip as he wobbled on his knees but Stiles turned. He crouched down and inched back to the crack, moving as silently as possible until could peer out at the river. It was hard to ignore the warmth along his back, just hovering over his tightening wounds. 

There was only a faint trail on the bank from their escape of the river, the dirt turned just a shade darker. They were lucky that the sun was going down and the reeds Stiles had stared out to see if he was still dizzy were currently casting shade over the damp dirt and further covering their tracks. The only real tracks in the sand happened to be just outside their little cave and that was covered by the cotton wood. 

“Stay.” Stiles barely let out a breath to speak before placing a hand out. He slowly shifted his weight forward and reached out with the other, wiping away their tracks in a hurried wave of his hand while the rest of his body remained in the den. His breathes started to rattle in his chest within seconds from the strain. He still hadn’t recovered from his dip. He pulled his hand back and started to shuffle backward before a hands landed on his hips and pulled him back. He shoved his hands into his mouth in case his back was bumped but the wolf maneuvered him so he was sideways once again and they both backed away to the safety of the cave. 

The wolf circled him several times before dragging him down. Stiles went willingly, too scared of the humans and too tired to really care that he was going to be sleeping next to a wolf. Because he wasn’t sleeping next to a wolf. He was with his wolf and his wolf wasn’t going to hurt him. He carefully curled against his side, trying to get warm. He wasn’t even bothered that the first time an Alpha saw him completely naked in his adult life was half feral and nothing sexy happened. He was with his friend. 

It was dark when the light of a lantern shown through the den entrance and Stiles ducked down. Shock shot through him as he pulled the wolfs shoulder around so he had his face hidden. A second later he ducked down and peeked over said shoulder, trying to hide as the light made it way to his face. The wolf rumbled angerly and tugged him closer so Stiles wrapped a protective and soothing arm around him. He could just see the side of the mans face and he knew it was a human staring at him. The hunter held still for several moments and Stiles eventually flicked his ears up, listening to his heartbeat. It was easy to ignore the rabbit features that he was sporting. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. Stiles shook his head, but he could hear the human moving off and sighed. It wasn’t long before his eyes became too heavy and he dropped is face into the wolfs neck.

Stiles woke up feeling groggy and propped himself up on his elbows. His back burned as he moved but when he glanced over his shoulder he could see the open wounds just healed to angry red marks. It was also hard to miss the arm thrown over his back. It was also hard to miss the little bunny tail wiggling just under the arm that was just above his bare butt cheeks. He turned his head back around and ducked his head so he could reach his hands while still staying on his elbows and felt that his ears were still rabbit ears. 

“Little kit?” the wolf lifted his head before cringing. He brought his hand up off Stiles back and pressed it against his head, blinking away the sleep from his eyes and turning to look at him. 

“Stiles.” He whispered, too scared to raise his voice and aggerate his headache anymore. 

“M’ Derek.” The wolf reached over and dragged him a few inches to the side before hiding his face in his armpit. Stiles grunted from the treatment but sprawled himself across the wolf before falling still. It felt weird to have the tickle of hair against his chest yet he ignored it, instead focusing on the fact that there was a finger playing with his tail. He wiggled it and it stopped for a second, only to start at the middle of his lower back and move down, gently following the curve of his tail until it was at the tip and he wiggled it from the odd sensation. Derek kept doing it, over and over like he was tracing a path and Stiles huffed in annoyance as the tickling sensation doubled. 

That is, until he realized that it was because there were wolf ears flicking against his skin and he glanced down to see the wolf did have a tail. It was such an improvement from the full on beta shift from the night before that he didn’t even notice that the wolf wasn’t fully human yet. It made sense that the wolfs bane was still affecting them. Stiles only had a small amount exposed to him, but he could eat wolfsbane without it being deadly. It just made wererabbits shift uncontrollably, meaning he got ears and a tail. 

“Derek, I should try to get home” He didn’t move. Stiles didn’t really want to leave. He spent his life in the palace with the best bedding yet he couldn’t remember a time in the past two years where he had been so comfortable. The wolf simply grunted and stopped playing with his tail in favor of holding him tight. His stomach tucked in as a face buried in it but he let out a squeal as the wolfs faint beard rubbed against it. Derek scrambled back and stared at him with wide eyes as Stiles stifled the last of his giggles, dropping a hand to cover the offending spot that was still twitching from the sudden tickles. 

Then Derek grinned, his massive tail thumping the floor of the cave a second before lunging forward, his clawed fingers grabbing his hips before the wolfs face landed on his stomach. He let out a squeal as a chin ran along his little spot and his body jerked wildly. Stiles swatted at the wolf playfully as he laughed. It was amazing to him that the wolf was still gentle, his hands not leaving any more bruises on Stiles battered body. There were still a few from where he was pulled from the river but that was it. 

“Derek. Der!” Stiles fell limp as the wolf pulled back with a grin. “I’m serious. I gotta go. My dad will probably be worried by now. I was meant to be home yesterday and I’m sure your pack will be worried about you.” He poked at the moping wolf who finally sat up with a groan. 

“I’m in so much trouble. They’re going to kill me.” Derek dug his fingers into his hair and pulled, making Stiles reached out and take them away. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He held onto the hands but Derek shook his head, slowly hunching his shoulders inward. 

“My older sister found out that I was sneaking out to meet you. She’s going to be my, uh, boss, or is my boss? I’m not sure yet but she might be planning on marrying me off. With all the hunters and drugged wolves at the border, she didn’t want me there in case they came and did something. I didn’t want to hurt you so I agreed to make you leave. I was trying so hard. I was there every day and then I heard you saying you weren’t coming back and the crying.” Stiles turned his face away in embarrassment, but he couldn’t deny that there were tears. “I didn’t see the hunters trap and the wolfbane took control.”

Derek lifted his hand up and cupped his face with that same dizzying smile on his face. Stiles gulped at him but then he found his own face mirroring his as his inner rabbit sensed his wolfs peace and leaned against it. 

“And I panicked and ran away screaming like I was being gutted?” Stiles asked teasingly and the wolf shook his head at him. 

“Not the best time for that. I chased because my wolf didn’t recognize you in your human form. When you went over the cliff, I finally caught your scent and managed to pull myself back. By then you were nearly lost to the river. When I pulled you out, all I could think about was apologizing for scaring you.” Derek pulled him closer and wrapped him up. “I’m sorry I scared you. It didn’t take much to get you to trust me but I did my best and you became my friend who didn’t expect anything but a little bit of my time.”

“I’m glad I’m your friend. Honestly, you were the only one I could… I can’t say talk to but you helped me work through shit. Did expect me to be perfect. I don’t have to be clean or perfect or anything.” He tucked him under his chin and sighed in relief. “Though a hunter did find us and just walk off so maybe be careful going home.” 

“What?” Derek sat up and he flattened his ears at him until he stopped moving to settle back down. 

“He looked in and saw us. I hid our faces but he had to know I was a rabbit and you growled at him so he just left.” Stiles knew he hid because he was a prince and engaged to someone already. His face would be known and he was pretty sure Derek didn’t want the hunters to recognize him. 

“We should get you back over the boarder and safely home.” Derek rubbed his cheek roughly across his chest before shifting. Stiles groaned a little at the thought of hopping all the way home when his head still felt a little waterlogged but he shifted as well. He went towards the door but Derek placed a paw on his back, stopping him from going any further until he could peek out and look around. Stiles sniffed as well but he couldn’t tell if there was anything out there. 

So he hopped out. He heard Derek whine behind him but he followed, the nose poking him before he completely slipped out and swung his massive head around to survey their surroundings. There was nothing by sand and reeds but they stayed like that, their fur brushing until the sun was high over the tree tops. He knew he had to face the royals eventually and that Derek, for all his Alphaness, was content to crouch there. He moved first. Derek was so close behind him that there were times where he was just above Stiles. 

It took a few hours to march over the terrain and back to the boarder. Derek stayed less than a footstep away the entire time and for once it wasn’t overpowering to him. It was oddly comforting to have his wolf so close to him, even after being chased by him. It was like they had mended something between them that broke when they stopped seeing each other, like they came through some strange trial together and made it out. The thought made him pause and rear back to nuzzle against his chest which was the only part her could honestly reach without hurting himself. 

“Stiles?” He heard a voice shouting and he pricked up, flicking his ears toward the voice. Derek suddenly reached down, grabbing him by the scruff and started running. Stiles was oddly used to it after all this time and remained silent until they were launching over the ravine and he squealed a little too loud to be a fake on his part. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to the jump, but the water was something else entirely. Derek stuck the landing and dropped him instantly, nudging him with his massive nose until Stiles shifted back. He still had a tail and ears of his counterpart but that couldn’t be helped. He was also panting to calm his racing heart and reached out to his wolf. 

Derek backed away from him, his eyes sad before he turned and raced the few feet before jumping back over to the wolfs side of the boarder. Stiles had to cover his mouth to stop the scream when, in the split second where Derek was in mid-air, he realized he didn’t get enough momentum. The wolf hit the side of the cliff face but managed to grab a paw hold, crawling up. 

“Thank you.” He hollered after the wolf as he reached the top, not really being able to say anything else as Allison and a few guards arrive behind him. Derek didn’t even look back at him and he knew it was because he didn’t want to be seen, disappearing into the bushes. Allison crouched at his side, sweeping a cloak over his shoulders while checking him over but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from where the wolf vanished. 

“Stiles. What happened?” She finally spoke again and he turned to her. 

“I fell in the river.” He stated it blankly and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself. “And I know why there are wolves being killed and killing. There are human hunters in these woods. Ally, I can’t shift back.” He gave her a sad look because he loved the fact that he could shift. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he couldn’t do it anymore. Sure, he was going to get it back in a few hours. Sleep it off, eat some food while the poison works it’s way out of his system but they tried to take his wolf away from him and they would pay if they stepped into his kingdom.

“We need to get you home.” Allison could tell that he was serious, for which he was grateful. Until he was lifted up by one of his guards. He didn’t have the energy to really complain when he was held tight and the terrified look on his friends face so he let himself be cared for like a lost Omega prince. His father was going to be pissed.   
====================================================================  
“And so he took me back over the gorge the only way he really knew how when we realized that it was friend and not foe. He wasn’t like he was trespassing. I doubt he even knew who I was.” He stopped himself from saying anything else. Part of him really wanted to gush about his friend and how he fought through the drugs that drove others to murdering their family to save him from the river and cuddled him all night. He didn’t. But he wanted to. His father was sitting on the couch next to him in their personal living den that had ceilings low down so it felt like a burrow and a fireplace off to the side that filled it with warmth. There were blankets and a books shelf, the only intent of the room was so they had somewhere that they could just be a colony without worrying about their duties. 

“And do you know who this wolf was?” His father asked in a stern voice and he shrugged. That he could go on for hours yet still not have an answer. He could tell him about all the comforting times and all about how the wolf would laugh at his antics and chase him around until they were both sprawled out and panting. He didn’t have a last name to Derek, nor did he know what the wolf did for a living other than he was part of the border patrol. 

“He didn’t shift back. Neither did I.” He shook his head after thinking about it. His heart sank a little at the thought that they hadn’t really talked before. When he was a rabbit, it didn’t matter to him what the wolf was, just that the feeling of their friendship never left him. Now that he truly thought about it and knew what he looked like he wanted to know so much more. He wanted to know what his voice sounded like in the morning when he was still waking up and what he smelled like when he was human and not wolf. It made him antsy but he shook it off. He was a prince. He had duties that he missed. 

“Did Melissa check you out?” His father asked for the fifteenth time and grabbed him in a hug again. It was the fifth hug which was a little better because he managed to pull himself free after a few minutes. His father hadn’t let him go for over an hour when he first got back. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. A little worn and dehydrated. I’m starving and oddly want a bath before I go to bed.” He was tired of the way his skin felt tight after his exposure to wolfsbane. Luckily, he was able to explain that away with the warning about the hunters. He explained that there was a trap he walked into and that he was washing it off in the river when he slipped in. It was trying to walk around and have everyone stare. He keep his cool and held his head high.

“Alright, do you want food first or the bath first.” His father stood and he followed suit quickly, not quite ready to be away from him just yet. 

“Food. I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday but I want to soak.” Stiles smiled easily for the first time since his wolf left and his father nodded. 

“Should also get that scent of wolf off. An Alpha no less. You could’ve been badly hurt.” Stiles flinched as his father spoke. The moment of forgetting that he was different was gone and he turned away to wrap his arms around himself. Derek would never do that to him. He just wouldn’t. His father didn’t know that. They always had to assume that an Alpha was dangerous to him and the throne than to have Stiles be claimed and mated by someone who would hurt him or, as Lydia always told him, had a lower class than him. It used to be a tradition of any Alpha trying to jump and claim Omega royalty as their mates because it automatically made them royal and high standing. 

“Dad…” He stopped himself from saying anything. To his father, it probably looked like he had been traumatized but he didn’t know what to say about it. He also didn’t want to think about the way he was willing to skip the bath if it meant that he kept his wolfs scent on his skin a little longer. 

“Son. It’s alright. You were brought back safe and sound and it only shows how much the wolves are in control.” His father got a strange look on his face and he shrugged. 

“He helped me. In the moment, we were both allies against the hunters.” Stiles wrinkled his nose and sighed. “I know they weren’t following the code. This is bad.”

“I do believe they are trying to start a war. I’ll deal with it.” His father nodded though his eyes were glazed as he thought about something. Stiles sighed quietly, moving to follow the man before stopping. 

“Dad, can I stay here to eat? Just for today?” He couldn’t make his body move past where the burrow turned back into a castle. They were underground and he felt safe. He didn’t want to be around the others right now. He wanted to be with his wolf. His wolf didn’t stare at his ears.

“It’s fine. You’ll be fine.” The king turned and gave him another hug and Stiles pressed himself close before his father swept away. His was gone in an instant. The king had been acting weird since he got back but Stiles couldn’t think about that. 

Instead, he turned around and went back to the couch to grab a blanket, wrapping it around himself before shuffling to the bookcase. He was in serious need to take his mind off his wolf. It was all he wanted and he wasn’t even sure where they were at anymore. The moment with Derek’s sisters wasn’t exactly addressed being that they almost killed him and told them to stay apart. 

He had been seen. He was seen naked by someone he didn’t even know and the wolf could’ve claimed him, or mated him and he wouldn’t have had a way of stopping it. He was nearly attacked by a feral wolf and he would’ve died. His corpse would’ve fallen into the gorge and he would never be seen from again. His father would be alone. There would be a war searching for him. His wolf would be alone. 

“What the hell am I thinking. I know him.” He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and realized something the ripped at him. Derek was his mate. He had a wolf for a mate, and he was a rabbit. It wasn’t unheard of but strange. The thought alone made him stagger back to the couch and collapse. 

“He wouldn’t hurt me.” He covered his mouth in shock, tears starting to roll down his face. He found his mate and let him walk away. They survived and then turned their backs on each other. Now, all he wanted to do was leave and find him, to curl up in a burrow that was all their own and maybe punch some hunters for baiting them. 

“I should hope so.” Lydia walked in and he sat up, wiping his eyes quickly to hide his tears. “No Alpha should ever hurt their mate, let alone a crying Omega.” She stomped across the room and sat next to him. He gaped at her as she wrapped his blanket around the both of them as she tucked herself against him and he slowly curled against her side. 

“So you know.” He swallowed thickly and tilted his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. 

“You left some scent on Allison on one of your outings. You two are,well, it’s not bonded but it’s something. I knew it was dangerous and I should’ve stopped you sooner but damn you’re stubborn. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself trying to sneak out just because I told you no.” Lydia shook her head and he rolled his eyes. 

“You’d find a way. I couldn’t stop myself.” He closed his eyes so he didn’t see her alarmed expression. “Not that far. I don’t even know what he looked like until last night. He made sure I was safe. I know how these things go Lyd, so please save the lecture.” His throat closed up and he felt his face burning as he fought tears and embarrassment. 

“What happened?” She asked the one thing he really didn’t want to talk about, but she was his friend and he couldn’t keep having Allison lie to her mate just to keep him safe. 

“He broke it off a week ago. We only met in our shifted forms, before this I was chased by his sisters. He saved me but…. Then he was gone. The last time I went, there was a trap set by hunters. It hit him and he chased me into the gorge. He also got control and pulled me out, took care of my wounds. Lyds, he was still sick from the wolfsbane, not all there. He could barely speak and he still made sure that I was safe. I saw the hunters. They were looking for us.” He shook his head in confusion, feeling like he was underwater again and looking up to see nothing but waves. His brain felt like mush from exhaustion but his stomach was screaming for food. 

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Lydia held him close, kissing his temple before tucking him under her chin. He sniffed sadly, knowing that he was never going to see his wolf again. Derek could’ve been his Alpha if he didn’t have to stop a war. The problem was, he was tempted to just run. Take his Alpha as his own and flee so they would never be separated again. He was happy that Lydia dropped it, letting him heal before she started rimming him for details on what happened. It was coming, but he needed time to realized he was going to be separated from his mate. 

“Stiles?” His father came back with the food and he lifted his head up, blinking the blurriness from his eyes. 

“I’m fine. I just need some time.” He went to stand but his father quickly walked over and placed the tray on his lap. 

“Just rest. We have a long day tomorrow and you’ve been through a lot.” He gave him another hug before taking off. He stared at the door his father left through with growing dread. It was not a good sign. 

“Eat, you’ll feel better.” Lydia nudged the tray closer and he grabbed it before it could be jammed into his ribcage more. She was still working on her Alpha tendencies and him being a terrorized Omega wasn’t helping. 

“What’s going on?” He shot her a look and she gazed at him sadly before getting up. He clung to the tray as she moved the blanket around his shoulders and tucked him in and patted him on the head. 

“I’ll go see what’s up, just rest.” She swept from the room and he groaned in frustration as he was left alone. On one hand it gave him time to figure out what he was going to do, on the other, he wanted his colony to be aware of him, to have the comfort of family near him. It wasn’t meant to be, however. And he was most likely going to spend the rest of his life with people who are always being called away. 

“I don’t want to live like that” He barely got it out in a whisper and closed his eyes as he bowed his head down. He wanted his mate, not an empty burrow. All he needed was a little time. And his strength. He couldn’t just give up. Stiles started eating.   
======================================================================  
He had a plan by the next morning. So did his father. His engagement was solidified to the wolf prince and he was to leave for their spring grounds within a few days. Stiles was livid but apparently the new Queen of the wolfs was pushing for a marriage as well. It was meant to be, if only so they could stand together against the hunters that were coming and threatening their people. They usually didn’t put other humans in danger like this but they had to be dealt with. And he could use it to his advantage but he couldn’t stand going and bonding with a wolf that wasn’t his. He didn’t want to bond with anyone but his mate. He didn’t know if he could live through announcing that he was bonded to a prince and look down into the crowd and see his wolf, his mate forever lost to him. Omegas weren’t like Alphas. They only had one.

He told Allison when she swung by to check on him in the morning that he was still tired and wanted to sleep some more. She gave him a sympathetic nod before leaving with a soft murmur to come out when he was ready. The moment he could no longer hear her footsteps did he jump to his feet and ran to his closet. In the very corner was a hole just large enough for him to slip through when he was a child. Stiles made sure to steadily widen it through the years so he could sneak out. Lydia knew it, but she also knew of his ten other escape tunnels that he used the least. He also barely squeezed his shoulders through in his rabbit form. 

Then he was racing through tunnels. They were so many tunnels that he made, each one constructed carefully around the existing tunnels and halls underneath the castle. Several only led to dead ends but he had memorized them and headed straight to where it let out, on the opposite side of where he needed to be. Rain struck his face as he shot out of the tunnel but it didn’t stop him from zooming away toward the river. The crowds parted willingly, not knowing who he was considering a rabbit racing through the town happened multiple times a day and people just held still for a few seconds while they passed. 

The problem with rabbits, is they had small hearts. He can only run full speed for a time before he had to slow to a lope. It took longer than he liked being that Lydia had to know that he was gone by now but he reached the ravine. It was obviously flooded, the rocks he used to cross completely covered in fast flowing water. Stiles nearly screamed as he hopped up and down the bank, too frightened to try a jump when his brush with the dangerous water was still clear in his mind yet he couldn’t leave. His mate might be on the other side. 

Then he was being pinned to the ground and he really did let out a scream. The hands were rough as they picked him up with one hand holding his spine just above his hips and the other holding his scruff. Stiles kicked for all his worth but he was pulled so his stomach was stretched out across a pair of hips, making him stop with a pained groan. 

“Stiles, I swear on my girlfriend that if you ever do that again I’m putting you in chains.” Lydias nails dug into his fur, too sharp to be human and he whimpered as she marched away. He wasn’t even being held nicely, nor moved nicely when they came to the carriage. She practically threw him with the hand wrapped around his spine. Stiles flipped as he bounced off the seat, barely able to stop himself from hitting the furthest side and shot toward the window. 

“Stiles, stop.” Allison grabbed him and he loved her like a sister, so he couldn’t just scratch her into forever having scars. He’s seen some humans after a fight with a wererabbit. They were alive, unlike those who fought with wolves, but some were blinded or had thin lines running up and down their body, contorting it. So he shifted back. 

“Let me go, please. Just let me go back to him.” He struggled against her hands like steal as they kept him in the carriage. He reached toward the door with Lydia staring him down. 

“No Stiles. You are the Crowned Prince! This is just the way things are.” She slammed the door and he stared at it in shock as his breathing quickened. The carriage suddenly felt like it was collapsing in on him as the first sob ripped from his chest and he crumpled, his hands grabbing onto his hair as he tried to hold in his screams. There was no telling how much time had passed before he became aware of hands running through his hair. His head was on Allison’s lap and she was humming low, calming him down even as he repeatedly saw the door slam shut again and again in his mind. His mate wasn’t going to know him. He lost. She wouldn’t let him leave. He wasn’t smart enough to escape her again.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m so sorry.” She petted his head over and over again before hunching over him to wrap him in a hug. It was awkward but he felt calmer with her weight on him and he managed a few shuttering breaths. 

“My mate.” He wheezed out and her fingers stopped in his scalp. 

“Oh Bunny” She pressed a kiss on his temple and he clung to her more, not even caring that she called him a bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	4. Mansions and Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek deals with the poisoning and Stiles tries to find a loophole. A little more angst before the happy ending.

Derek knew he was sick. He left anyway. He was stuck in his wolf form again, tottering along as if he was still a pup unsure of his own limbs. His betas kept close around him which annoyed him beyond everything since they kept nudging him back toward the den bit by bit until he was turned completely around. Part of him was furious that they kept stopping him, yet the other part was mostly confused as to why he was being stopped. His human part wondered who came up with the plan even as his wolf controlled his body into walking in circle after circle.

His mate was out there. He had to find him. The wolfsbane was making it harder to think anything other than the fact that he had his rabbit to find. There were hunters out there, and for some odd reason he remembered that his mate was fond of coming over from the safer side of the river to the dangerous side, though he only knew that wolfsbane made it dangerous. He cleared the river many times. He could do it again to find his rabbit. 

It was past sun high when he sat down in defeat. His vision was fading in and out strangely and it felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed in his chest where the dust lingered in his lungs but it was all he could really do not to black out as he sunk to the ground. His betas surrounded him, talking soothingly to him between breaks in the conversation. Their hands ran over his body, digging deep into the fur and he shuttered, letting their connection sooth him. His mate could wait a little longer. Derek wasn’t at a full strength and he needed to be to keep up with his energetic mate. He was already making plans. 

Eventually the Betas moved him back home where he slept on and off. His parents sometimes sitting by his side the way his betas did, taking turns to watch over him. Part of him knew he wasn’t supposed to be like this, that he had been poisoned and was fighting it. He remembered taking care of his mate, but he had to leave. It was like a moment of clarity before the storm that now clouded his mind. His mate helped him fight the wolfsbane, helped him get his human side back but now he was stuck. When he had jumped back over the gorge, he had scented hunters, or their trap and had to warn his betas that were walking right toward it. Then he was back in their castle and his mate was gone. He couldn’t shift back and at times, he could barely stand. 

A few days passed before he was able to shift back and even then, all he could really do was sit on the edge of his bed. Everything looked the same, but it had to be obvious to everyone that he had found his mate. Laura wouldn’t mention it, choosing to believe that he would follow in her footsteps and be happy. The gut-wrenching thought of cheating on either his mate or husband, to break the vows he made turned his stomach and he ended up panting with his head between his knees. Agony ripped through his stomach and he pressed his hand over his mouth to keep everything in. 

“Derek?” Cora peeked into the door and ran in when she saw he was up, jumping onto the bed next to him so she could hug him.

“I…” He grunted as his stomach rolled again and he closed his eyes. They were silent for several moments as he leaned back against his little sister. When he was sure that he wasn’t about to lose the few scraps of meat he ate, he pulled back. 

“There was a hunter trap. The wolfsbane.” He sighed, still feeling exhausted somehow. Cora pressed a kiss against his temple before shifting so she was standing in front of him. 

“I know you don’t really know what’s happening but I’m going to get mom and Laura. You need to tell them this.” She waited until he nodded before jogging out of his room. He bowed his head again and tried to take calming breaths. His hands shook as he sat there, unsure if he could even stand. 

“Pup” His mother swept into the room and ran a hand through his hair, using her other hand to bump his chin up so she could see his face. It took him a moment to focus his eyes on her and cringed slightly at the bags under her eyes. 

“Sorry,” He breathed out, unable to look away as she scanned his face. Laura sat on his other side and he let out a groan, feeling a little stronger. 

“What happened?” Laura suddenly felt like his older sister again. It wasn’t the women who was his Queen there, telling him how to live his life for the better of his country. 

“I was…” He stopped and shot a busted look at her and she sighed. 

“I know.” His mother spoke and he ducked his head down. 

“I only went to make sure he got the message that he couldn’t, that we couldn’t.” He shook his head and stared at his hands. “He started crying and I… I was going to explain but the trap went off. He saw me and panicked, ran. I chased him into the river but was able to pull it back and get him out. I took him to a den and we hid from the humans. They were looking for us. He wanted to go home in the morning so I took him back over the river. I heard the betas. They would’ve been caught in the trap and I tried to warn them. Then you must have found me.” 

“You were wondering home.” His mother finally sat next to him and he sighed, turning to her again. 

“I remember bits.” He held on as she hugged him and felt Laura patting his shoulder. 

“Derek, we’ve been invited to a spring mansion to talk about this new development. Apparently, a young rabbit came to the King and explained that there were hunters setting traps and he would like to see what we can do to stop it. I think the fresh air there would do wonders to help you regain your strength and you’ll be right there as the head of the guard.” She rubbed little circles right under his shoulder blade so he stayed relaxed. Part of him truly wanted to believe that she said it because it was true, and even though her heart didn’t skip, his mothers did. Something had upset her about Laura or him. There wasn’t anything he could really do about it when he was in full health, let alone his weakened state. 

“Who’s all going?” He mumbled into his mothers shoulder, still holding onto her for dear life. 

“Just the family. Your betas if you want them.” Laura sounded happy and he pulled away to scrub his face. Bile burned the back of his throat and he bent forward to ease the pressure.

“Yeah, I want them. They’ll help.” He shuttered as the warmth of his family moved away as they stood, making him looking up from his miserable position. 

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow, so why don’t you get some food and rest some more. I already have more patrols out, mostly human or at least those who wouldn’t be effected by wolfsbane checking for more traps.” Laura kissed his forehead in delight and was gone. His mother gave him another hug, pressing her cheek against his before sighing. 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” She spoke after a few minutes, pulling back to give him a confused and pained look. He knew she wanted to talk to him about something, but he didn’t know what. She gave him a saddened smile before slipping away with a final kiss on the head. 

“I’ll send up Boyd to help you pack.” She called over her shoulder and he grunted to show that he had heard. It wasn’t five minutes later that the Beta trotted into his room with a tray of food. 

“I heard from the kitchens that you are up.” The wolf strolled over and set it on the table by his bed and he arched an eyebrow at him. “Your mother didn’t want Laura to hear us and asked her to look at some human lore about hunters.” He turned and grabbed a trunk, picking it up with ease. 

“Why?” Derek didn’t bother to be angry. He was just too tired for that at this point. 

“She’s worried about Laura’s plans. She sent word down to the kitchen because she doesn’t listen to such idle gossip. Where you are going is in the Rabbit Kingdom.” Body shot him a look over his shoulder and he sighed, nodding his head along as he finally stood. The Omega Prince.

“I understand. I’ll….” He fell back into his bed as the world spun. His vision went black for several minutes were he could hear Boyd packing and he couldn’t move anything more than a pinky. It took him several seconds to remember that this is what happened to those who were healing from wolfsbane. Healing was good. Not being about to move while he was completely aware of what was going on around him wasn’t so good. It was far from pleasant and made him wonder briefly if he really did die. 

“I’m taking the trunk down to the carriages. We are coming with you. I don’t care if you haven’t decided yet. Eat your dinner when you’re up. I’ll send Erica or Isaac up to make sure you do.” Boyd’s voice sounded above him and he sighed inwardly. His second was educated in such things and knew that he could still hear him even though it was like he was passed out. The beta was exposed to it as well, though most likely a smaller dose and knew what he was going through. Part of Derek believed that Deaton did it to all his studies to show them what their potential patients were going through. 

When Isaac trotted in an hour later he had managed to sit up but his hands were shaking as he ate his dinner, bit by bit. He flashed a weak smile at the omega as he trotted over, dropping to sit next to him on the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” The wolf gave him a wide-eyed look and he huffed out a laugh. He could see that he was stressed and bumped his shoulder against him. 

“Tired. Feels strange. I’ve never being this weak before” Werewolves never got sick. He was sure this was a little like having a cold was like for humans, maybe with less blacking out completely, but he couldn’t be sure. He’d never been so sick before, and it was all because of the poison. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it before. You were so… lost.” Isaac shuttered and Derek tensed before shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry pup, but I’ll be fine. The worse is over.” He patted his back, not really sure how to comfort him. He was the first Omega to be trained as a patrol guard, mainly because Derek knew he wanted it and had a nose that would put others to shame every day of the week. It was enjoyable for him to see Isaac succeeding so well, but he also was more than a little protective, shooing off potential suiters that wanted to woo him so he could focus on learning. All he could do with Scott was scowl a lot and keep them apart until Isaac made a move. If the True Alpha believed it was because he was a stranger, he was only half right. Derek hated the smitten look Scott got but he made sure it was up to Isaac. It would be his choice, and not him giving in to anything Scott had to say or the surprising puppy dog eyes. It was also a little entertaining to see the Alpha struggle to come up with a reason to be around Isaac when the Omega just trotted off. 

“I know. I just didn’t think I was going to lose you. You’re like my older, annoying brother.” Isaac shook his head before giving him a knowing smile. 

“Oh no” He smirked before popping another bite in his mouth. 

“I know you’ve been keeping Scott from talking me into things. But I… I think I’m ready to try with him.” Isaac cringed at the floor and Derek let out a groan. “You found you’re mate and lost him. I don’t want to wait if something bad happens.”

“Fine.” He glared at the floor for a second before leaning over to wrap an arm around his shoulders to show that he was just kidding with his grumpiness.

“Thanks.” Isaac brightened and pulled the table closer with his foot. 

“I still get to kick his ass if he hurts you.” He growled out and Isaac grinned. 

“There’s a line.” Isaac whispered like it was some secret and he laughed low, knowing his little pack would have his back. 

“We’re going to the Rabbit lands tomorrow. You should go get packed because I’m pretty sure he’s going to be there.” Derek cringed inwardly but tried to put on his best hopeful face. Isaac gave him a massive grin and threw his arms around him before taking off. 

“Make sure you sleep.” The Omega yelled behind him as he vanished and Derek rolled his eyes. After he cleaned his plate he stood, testing his balance as he walked around. He relieved himself and cleaned up a little before slipping into some better clothes. He did some stretches until he got light headed and sat back down on his bed, twisting until he was laying on the bed. 

“I’ll be fine.” He whispered, forcing his mind to be blank instead of thinking of his mate. Even though he tried, he stayed up the rest of the night thinking of his mate. He watched the sun rise from his bed and walked himself down to the carriages.

Before, when he was in better health and could think better, he would carry his own luggage down. He completely forgot his luggage but it took him a few minutes of leaning against the carriage to remember that it was brought down by the betas the night before. They helped him into his own carriage and he curled up in the corner, too weak to even shift to a wolf to make the ride more comfortable. He slept for the entire ride, soothed by his packmates. He woke once when they passed over a bridge that connected their lands over the gorge but that was it. 

The mansion that they arrived at was beautiful. It looked like it was made to be lived in with a pack. It took him almost as long as it did to remember his luggage that the rabbits live in groups as well. He stared at the ground as he tried to think about what they called it because he was certain that they weren’t packs. Scott came out to greet them, speaking with Laura and his mother. The alpha was distracted when Isaac trotted past carrying some of their luggage and a smitten smile spread across his face. 

“Derek, why don’t you go inside.” Cora pressed against his side for a second before pulling away. Derek slowly lifted his head and yawned, finally moving up the front steps. He paused as the scents of the rabbits assaulted him. His mate had been there. Or was there. He was too tired to focus on his nose. He wanted to follow the scent but he looked over his shoulder at his mother and sisters before sighing deeply. He was a lost cause. Pack before him, that was what he was taught. 

Taking a step in, he wondered around. No one really stopped him, the rabbits pressing against the walls as he drifted past with a blank look on his face. It wasn’t until he reached the library did he realize that Boyd probabily didn’t pack any of his books and slipped in. His mates scent was here, like it was wafting from the walls themselves and he couldn’t stop himself from moving to where it was the most concentrated. 

To his disappointment, there was no rabbit waiting for him. It was a section on politics so he ignored it, following another trail the scent left to a spot that had olden books. He picked one up, reading the cover to see it was about mates. A smile flickered across his face that his mate was looking into what they would’ve been before it became too much. Agony punched through his chest but he turned calmly, moving out of the room. He walked stiffly down the halls, ignoring everything but the pounding in his chest and breathed deep, tracking the fresh air until he was standing in the gardens. 

Then he was out but he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t in control of himself anymore and he ducked his head down, walking toward the sound of water. It took half an hour before he was standing by a bench and he sat heavily. He wanted nothing more to find his mate and just run. But he had duties. He had his pack to care for. If nothing else, he had to take care of Isaac since he promised to watch his back. The Omega didn’t need anyone else turning their backs on him. He gradually became more aware of the book still in his hand, the scent of his mate on it haunting him. 

Derek read. It let the words take his mind away and breathed in the scent of his mate. Even though it hurt, he still loved it. He didn’t notice the fleeing creature until it was practically on top of him and then his wolf snapped to the surface. For a single heartbeat, Derek panicked but his body was moving, crouching next to the creature before he was pulling him close. He was stupid to think that he could resist his mate. He didn’t care what his family thought about him. He didn’t care about what his pack or his country thought about him. He had his mate in his arms again and the little rabbits pounding heart was already calming under his touch.  
=================================================================  
The mansion was just as Stiles remembered it. It still felt empty after his mothers death but he slouched in. The Wolves hadn’t arrived yet. They would arrive within a few days so he didn’t have a lot of time. Stiles made straight to the library. He ripped through the section about mates but found nothing that would help him. It was more on what they did so instead he went to the politics section, searching for an out that would make everyone happy. It was the day that the wolves that were meant to arrive and he spent the night there, barely able to see through his tears as he searched helplessly. It was a few hours into the day before Lydia found him. 

“You need to get ready.” She didn’t sound pleased with him and he turned his head away for a second to get his bearings. He didn’t turn back, simply putting his book back on the shelf and walking out the door. She sighed behind him, trailing after as he made his way to his rooms. When he got there he went to the washing bowl and started to clean his face to freshen up. He stripped and turned to find his next outfit already out on the bed he just wanted to fall into and never get up again.

“Stiles, we need to talk.” Lydias voice made him stiffen and turn to look at her as he pulled his clothes on. She waited until he was done, sitting down at the table. He remained where he was, still furious with her for stopping him. 

“You two did something.” He didn’t bother to hide his annoyance and she gave him a looked that would’ve shut him up months ago. Now all he wanted was his mate and he just had to get out.

“Stiles. Enough! You are to marry the wolf prince. It’s been settled. We need this alliance to be as strong as it can be. We are nearly at war with the hunters and they will stand down if we show that we are united against their forces.” Lydia spoke in her Alpha voice but that wasn’t the reason why he wasn’t protesting. 

Stiles felt his heart jump to his throat at her words of marriage and tried in vain to swallow it back down. Lydia kept talking, oblivious to the fact that his breath was catching in his chest. It took too long for her to finish the scolding speech she put together and he stood, staring blankly at the wall behind her ear. 

“I understand. People will stop dying if I do this.” He barely heard his own voice but he knew it was dull. It was decided. He was going to be wedded tomorrow and he would be bound forever to someone he didn’t even know. Someone who wasn’t his mate. Someone who may know his mate and he would have to sit back in agony. It was too much. 

His panic rose with his breaths and he stumbled down the hall, racing toward the garden to get some peace. No one was there to stop him as he burst through the doors. They were all getting ready for tomorrow. He barreled through the rose bushes and raced down the paths, dodging a group of familiar smelling wolves before launching himself over a hedge. He tumbled uselessly in his landing, which was unfortunate since there was a hill on the other side that he rolled down in a tangle of limbs and clothes. As soon as he stopped moving he righted himself and ran while tilting wildly to the side. He certainly wasn’t in a straight line and he ended up collapsing right next to a stream with a large tree. He remembered coming here with his mother when he was stressed, reading on the bench to the sound of the river. 

“Are you…?” A voice started to ask before someone jumped on him. Stiles got as far as taking a breath to scream but the scent ricocheted through his mind and he instantly relaxed. His wolf rumbled as he sat up, dragging Stiles after him on onto his lap as he rocked slightly with his nose pressed against his throat. Stiles let out a breath and went completely limp other than settling his hands on the arms wrapped around his chest. 

“You fell down the hill?” Derek spoke against the back of his neck, his lips brushing over his short hair and he nodded. 

“I didn’t want to get married. They are forcing me.” He was amazed that he didn’t flinch when the wolf started growling, shaking the very ground they were sitting on something in him felt safe knowing it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Mine.” His wolf unraveled his legs, using them to try to pull Stiles closer while he tucked himself into his back, his arm puffing up like he could hide him with his body alone. 

“Knock it off.” An Alphas voice boomed out and he jerked back, curling a little as he tried to hide in his mate’s arms. His wolf quieted slightly but it only made it more threatening when the group made their way down to him. They were the wolves from before when he ran through the garden, and before when he was chased through the woods. 

“No.” Stiles was surprised to hear his own voice and he glared at the Alpha as she paused up the slope. “I will never stop and neither will he.”

“It’s the rabbit from before.” The younger wolf hissed and the other waved a hand behind her as she started toward them again.

“Unfortunately. You will have to leave. Derek is betrothed and to be married soon. You are nothing.” The Alpha stated it like Lydia did to him about his own marriage but he had his mate behind him, surrounding him, and he wasn’t taking that as an answer. 

“You won’t take him from me. You’ll have to kill me if you want my mate and if you do, you loose him. I will not give him up.” Stiles bared his teeth the way he’s seen his mate do and the wolves both paused. 

“You’re a rabbit.” The smaller one was grinning but quickly stopped when the older snapped her teeth at her.

“I don’t care. He’s mine and you can’t have him back.” Derek punctuated Stiles words with a snarl that rattled his chest and he laughed, throwing his head back so he could rub his scent on his mate. Not even the female alpha could stop them. 

“Stiles?” His father was racing down the hill, stumbling and waving his arms around as he tried to keep his balance as he picked up speed. Stiles lifted his eyebrows in shock as the King thundered past the wolves and stopped several feet away from him. 

“I’m fine.” Stiles felt like he was shouting but his father just stared at him with shock and fear. He didn’t know that Stiles was completely safe. 

“Derek, knock this off.” The wolf finally reached the bottom with the beta by her side but the arms around him only tightened. They had a line of people in front of them that wanted to keep them apart, people that didn’t see or understand that this was it. They were mates.

“Um, this is…. Why I didn’t want to get married.” Stiles tried to explain but he was exhausted and warming up. He couldn’t care less what was happening outside of him while his mate was there. He rubbed happily along his mate’s arms, calming him slightly as he did and titled his head back. Derek hid his face more, his growls quieting so he could hear the others. 

“Derek, enough of this. You’re not listening and you are no longer feral.” The other alpha looked like she was ready to try and forcabily separate them. Stiles could just hear the sound of her teeth grounding. 

“Derek? Feral!” His father shot a look at the taller women who nodded. 

“I’m sorry, but my little brother met this rabbit at the border. They’ve been sneaking out to meet each other and, luckily for everyone involved, when my brother got drugged with wolfsbane, the fact that they were mates was enough to pull him out of it and get the rabbit back over the border before the hunters could do anything.” The Alpha somehow came across as scolding and she took a step forward. Stiles kicked out a foot before curling around the arms wrapping his middle.

“Laura?” A calm yet stern voice echoed out and Stiles squeaked as his wolf went limp against him, his weight along his back making him bow slightly. The growling completely stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief. His mate finally popped out of his hiding space so he could turn and run his nose along his cheek. 

“Mother” Laura answered, the Alphaness gone as she turned to the new arrival. The beta suddenly got a grin on her face, bouncing to meet the other Alpha as she made her way down. 

“I do believe I have some information that will satisfy trying to marry your brother off like some Alpha prize.” She grinned benignly but Laura cringed away like she had been slapped. Stiles liked her even though he wanted to claw for the way his mate was being treated. 

“Why is he holding my son like that?” His father sounded frantic still and the Alpha dropped her hand on his shoulder when they reached him. 

“Hello, John Dear, but I do believe our sons are mates. Derek has been, mmhm, lovestruck and looking for some low expectations from outside our pack. Your son seemed to be looking for someone who wanted to spend time with him.” Everyone was staring at him but he was blank faced, trying to understand her words. He wanted to jump up and scream at her to explain, to get away from Laura who was trying to take his mate. However, he was stuck on the ground with a wolf wrapped around him. 

“He’s the Alpha Stiles is meant to marry?” His father pointed at his mate and he arched an eyebrow at the finger. His mate was perfect enough to be a prince, but he may have been bias on that part. 

“Yes, which is why I do believe it would be best to just leave them be and tell everyone a beautiful wedding went down. It’s what I did with my husband, while we completed our bond.” The older Alpha winked at him and he felt a brush of teeth against his neck that sent a shiver down his spine. 

“It would be damaging to take them away from each other right now.” His father shook his head and shot him a sorrowful look. “We should have never tried in the first place.” 

“Ew” For the first time, the formalities dropped, and they turned to look at the youngest wolf who was gagging next to the Queen. The teeth ready to claim him even retracted. 

“I know, it’s gross to you but it’s everything to them so try to be nice to your older brother. If I hadn’t bonded with your father, we would’ve never had Laura.” The alpha scolded with a smile on her face before nodding toward the castle. Laura looked as if she was repressing her own shutter at that. “You two should go back to your rooms for a while. Laura, Cora, please go ahead and clear the path so no one gets hurt.”

“This is unexpected.” His father muttered and Stiles tilted his head back, relaxing slowly against his wolf as it sunk in that he was going to be able to stay with his mate, his loving mate. Laura and Cora both took off toward the mansion, but Stiles didn’t watch.

“Not really. I wasn’t going to…” He frowned, not knowing how to explain to his father how far he was willing to go for his mate. He wasn’t going to act like Laura, constantly breaking the vows to be loyal to the one he was married to just because he found his mate. He’d rather be with his mate and work himself to the ground than a royal who cheated.

“Son, I’m sorry.” His father gave him a miserable look and he only arched his eyebrow at him in return. Mates were big, their lives spent together in love and understanding, and his father was willing to take that from him. Or at least turn a blind eye to the fact that his heart was breaking. 

“I fully understand what is going on, so none of you will be making any decisions about us and our lives until we are able to agree to them. I am the future ruler of our country and Derek is my mate. We will be included as such.” He gave them both a stern look, which only made them smile down at him. It was most likely because Derek went from sniffing his neck to drawing his tongue from the lowest exposed part of his shoulder all the way up to behind his ear, making him pull a disgusted look.

“I’ll make sure Laura gets the message. I tried to explain that she is not her brother and he would not take such a marriage willingly but she is stubborn. You, little one, are more than a match.” The Alpha winked once and turned to his father. “We should take our leave so they have time to do the same.” She held out her hand and his father quickly offered his arm for her to grab. 

“Stiles, please try to get all the way back to the rooms. Or a room. Just somewhere closed before any mating happens.” His father begged over his shoulder, the Alpha wolf leading him away more than him leading her and Stiles gave him a thumbs up. He was scared to open his mouth because he could feel the effect his close proximity to his wolf from where he was pressed back between his legs. When his father was far enough that he wouldn’t hear anything that would slip out he let out the breath he was holding and tilted his head back so he could see his mate. 

“Der, you really need to gain control of yourself so we can walk up. I don’t think our parents need to hear us going at it” He almost added ‘Like bunnies’ but it was implied. Derek pulled back and blinked at him blurrily before peering up at the figures moving in the distance. A second later Stiles was being pulled to his feet, an arm clamping him to his chest so tight that his breath rushed out. He smacked the arm until it loosened but then they were moving. 

It was not graceful for either of them as his toes barely touched the ground from being held up and the way Derek was basically stung up and occasionally stopping to catch his breath with his face pressed to the back of his neck. Stiles did his best to keep any noise down but little gasps kept slipping out as it sunk in on a deeper level that he had his mate. His mate was behind him, going to claim him and they would be married. They were going to mates, as in walking to the room to do such and his mind was running at rabbits pace right to the down and dirty parts. 

Derek snarled behind him and he closed his eyes, patting the arms that were still around him and took a steadying breath. They had reached the edge of the garden and he wiggled until he was let down, pressing the confused wolf away. 

“Derek, stay here for a full minute. I want to hear you counting the seconds. I know the garden, which means the fastest way to my rooms that are closest. I will go, and you follow after a minute because we aren’t going to make it with just you walking and growling, got it?” Stiles kept needing to take a step back to keep Derek at arms length but the wolf started nodding rapidly. 

“I’ll stay. Minute.” Derek struggled to speak past large fangs and his face slowly shifted to something not human, making Stiles grin. 

“Start counting.” Stiles would’ve given him a kiss but they would probably end up bonding in plain view of everyone right there. He backed away slowly as Derek watched with narrowed eyes, his clawed hands clinching and unclenching at his side.

“One.” Derek gritted out and Stiles bolted. The sound of Dereks whine hit his ears but he couldn’t stop, even as he heard a strangled ‘two’ that was followed too closely by ‘Three’ to be a full minute toward the end but he knew he was already asking a lot from his mate. He just needed to get to his rooms and hide behind the door. Derek probably wouldn’t remember to close and lock it at this point. All his control needed to go into getting to the room, and hopefully some prep. 

Everything was empty. Not a being in sight and barely a heartbeat near him. There was some people talking on the far side of the compound but nothing made since but the draw to his room. His minute was up by the time he skidded in, his chest heaving from the sprint and he ducked behind the door. There was just enough time for him to notice the large platter of fruits and bread piled on the desk with a pitcher of water before his wolf skidded wildly into the room. 

Stiles slammed the door shut and locked it a heartbeat before he was plastered to the wood with his mate against his back. This time he didn’t hold back any of his noises and bucked wildly as nimble fingers ran along his side, searching for a way to get his clothes off.  
===================================================================  
“And as such, I have claimed the honor of announcing the bonding of my son, Prince Derek, and our ally Crowned Prince Stiles.” Talia, who finally introduced herself when they reemerged from their rooms with a desperate need for a good scrubbing and an actual meal, stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking their subjects. Stiles walked out from under the awning to cheers with Derek by his side. Before the announcement he could see several groups of both Rabbits, Humans, and Wolves all worried and shooting suspicious glances at each other, yet they were now cheering wildly, mingling together as they all tried to get a look at Stiles and his mate. 

Derek held tightly to his hand but it wasn’t enough that he couldn’t feel it. He stayed close, leaning against him or keeping a hand on his arm so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed. They were both dressed by Lydia, which made Allison and Scott both roll at how much Derek was at her mercy. The alpha Rabbit did not hold back and made Derek look all the Alpha he was with just a touch of green to bring out his eyes. Stiles himself was dressed in what could only be described as the best outfit he ever had to where, mainly because nothing would break him on the day everyone knew that Derek was his. 

“If I knew that our people could be this happy together, we should’ve done it long ago.” Derek whispered into his ear and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“We still have to stop the hunters, but I think this is a good start.” He turned to look out at their people. It was true that Laura was still the queen of the wolves, but he would protect them all. His mates’ people and his own would mingle and they would be a stand together. There would be bumps, but the hunters tried to start a war and failed. They would try again and that put his people in danger. The poisonings would stop if it was the last thing they ever did for their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
Tell me what you think.


End file.
